Dancer Solo Location Guide
Category:Guides This page is intended to help guide players to spots in which they are able to solo efficiently. If your solo spot comes from the Black Mage Solo Guide by Lion heart please do not post it here. If you would like to reference it and level following that guide please do so. I feel DNC have a wider selection of mobs from which to chose from. I would like to make it so people that people who wish to solo are not encroaching on other jobs wishing to also do so. Each job has their own solo strengths and weaknesses, exploiting the fact we can kill tough mobs almost non stop is the goal. Besides Beastmen's Pets don't respawn but once ever 1:00-1:20 min do you really want to waste that time waiting? =Introduction= * These camps work for Duo's just as well, just go a few levels before stated in this guide and it will work out. I recommend a war or /war to duo with so they can use Provoke. Support Jobs This is the list of Sub Jobs that are useful to solo and brief explanation why and what level. MNK From 1-20 this is a really good sub. With the lack of decent daggers at these levels H2H is a decent option even though you only have a D rating. /Mnk gives you Martial Arts, which helps reduce the delay of your weapon. Also you get the most HP with this sub. And finally, using Boost every 15 seconds will get you in practice for level 20, when you get Quickstep. * Most notable for Dnc/Mnk as a 1-10 combination as well as for soloing after 10 is that H2H is effectively a double attack, which equates to Drain Samba twice per attack, which makes this pairing very effective as a solo machine early on. WHM Also a good choice (until lvl 15). Due to the fact that you only have Drain Samba, it can't be wrong to have some curing ready. BLU Useful for minimum downtime while leveling from about 1-5, due to Pollen healing slightly more than cure for equal mp at these levels. With this subjob you also have higher HP than WHM and a few minor bonuses from the three lv1 spells. (HP+5 CHR+1 VIT+1 AGI+1) THF Thief is a great subjob to support dancer for the added evasion, and the small perks you can get with steal and gilfinder in the early levels. Dancer has a B+ rating with their dagger skill, and someone who might have dagger merits will find this weapon much quicker and accurate then Hand-to-Hand. WAR BST This is an excellent solo subjob. If your Beastmaster level is at least as high as your current Dancer level, then you can charm DC and EM pets to assist you in fighting. This is essentially duoing by yourself! You don't have access to the same Pet Commands that a Beastmaster main does (Heel, Stay, Tame, Leave) until twice the level, but this subjob's reliance on CHR to Charm pets synergizes with Dancer's reliance on CHR to increase Waltz's curing power. This subjob is best used after you hit level 15, since you have no access to Waltzes before then. NIN At 20 I switched to this sub, daggers hit more accurately than my H2H and you start getting access to a better selection of them now. When you get Utsusemi: Ichi @ 24 it should improve your survivability against high end Ts and low VTs, or at least help you pull a mob to a safe location. Notable Equipment CHR This helps your Waltzes. Entrancing Ribbon - Lv.11 Noble's Ribbon - Lv.14 Bird Whistle - Lv.15 Trump Crown - Lv.20 Corsette - Lv.40 Melody Earring +1 - Lv.52 Star Necklace - Lv.59 ACC Battle Gloves - These are great if you are using H2H, that extra acc helps out a lot. Evasion Emperor Hairpin/Empress Hairpin - Best evasion piece you can get for a while. Dodge Earring Other Leaping Boots/Bounding Boots - These are nice to have, you should be able to kill Lizzy solo at 15. Spike Necklace - Good to use while you are DD/TP building. Platoon Disc - This is your 1st ranged weapon that is reasonable to get, I recommend getting and having for when you turn 20. Although the weapon description doesn't show it, this CAN be used by DNC Rogetsurin - Rare/Ex lvl 15 Chakram type weapon that can be used as a pulling tool. Lower level NM, just very specific pop conditions. Hints and Tips Since 15 I have found it best to take on a few EP/DC to get close to 300TP before taking on EM/T. That way if you get into a fight that is harder then the rest you have enough TP to keep yourself healed as you slowly chip down the mobs health. I suggest doing a /sea all {level range} inv, see if there is a lone War or /war out there that wants to team up, after all soloing the whole time can get repetitive and boring. Having a tank/DD can be fun and in Signet and Sigil areas you get xp bonus for small groups, meaning faster kill times for more xp. Worm-type monsters are Black Mages that rarely cast spells when their target is in attack range. This means they have incredibly low attack, accuracy, evasion, and defense, but still give good experience. If possible, Even Match worms are hands-down the best target in the game to solo. They also can't run, so if you can't win but have enough HP to survive a spell, you can run away. =Exp Camps= Levels 1-10 Nothing special at these levels, just your normal starting area. At level 5 you get access to Drain Samba, this will allow you to keep going longer with out resting. If possible, Bastok's South Gustaberg has Stone Eaters that can be easily chained from Lv.1 to Lv.3 in literally seconds. Zeruhn Mines' Tunnel Worms are relatively the same level. Levels 11-20 11-15 - La Theine Plateau Prey: Mad Sheep, Thickshell Note: T's are a little hard here since you only have Drain Samba. Camp Location(s): H-7 Lake Camp #1:Start off with sheep, worms, and bats. Then work your way up to EM crabs. There is plenty of room to avoid the few gobs in this area. You can take out a Gob but it is riskier sometimes. 9-15 - Konschtat Highlands Prey: Rock Eaters Note: May be difficult at 9-10, but are very easy afterwards. They link. Chain very well until 15. I hit 15 solo from 9 in about 3 hours. Camp Locations: D-7 has 4-5 mobs (L-7 works okay too, but there are other monsters there too) Better Note: Rock Eaters are only level 7-11, so you'll be hard pressed to pull off any 'chains' levels 12-15. A good soloing technique is to just kill anything and everything EM or lower, depending on your circumstances of course. You might waste time waiting that 'perfect prey' to repop. 12-18 - East Ronfaure (S) Prey: Carrion Worm Note: Quick kills from 16-18. Better then North Gustaberg (S) with less run-around. Camp Location(s): G-6,G-7,F-7 Just outside of Sandy. 12-15 - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Tunnel Worm Note: These hit fairly hard for their con, if you do not have any Allied Notes I recommend doing a quest to get some and get regen. With out it was slow and I ended up leaving. Camp Location(s): I-9 mostly Camp #1: Just run out the gate and there are worms everywhere. 15-20 - Valkurm Dunes Prey: Sand Hare, Sand Bats, Hill Lizard, Goblins, Snipper Note: Once you get Curing Waltz EM-T prey are not that big of a deal, it just takes time. If you feel lucky you can try some VTs. Camp Location(s): K/L-9 Tunnel, J-6, L/M-9/10, G/H-7/8, I-7, D/E-7, there are more possible spots. Camp #1: L-9 Tunnel - You can take on weak bats and Lizards here. If you want some practice kill the bats they are EM/DC. With only 2 in there it is slow and Lizards are a bit tougher and link. Camp #2: J-6 - This little cove has quite a few bunnies around and some crabs. It is easy to skirt along the edge and pick them off with little problem from gobs. Camp #3: L-9 - The whole area is packed with Lizards and low gobs. If no parties are here it is great camp. Camp #4: G-8 - Outpost and Selbina there are a mix of IT gobs, EM gobs, and bunnies. Camp #5: I-7 - If you want crabs this is a nice safe camp. Stay with in the trees and you will not get get hate from wondering gobs. Also you can pull the EM/T gobs in and kill them safely there too. Camp #6: D-7 - This is another Lizard camp. Less gobs and less foot traffic so you don't usually have competition. 15-20 - West Sarutabaruta (S) Prey: Savanna Rarab, Tiny Lycopodium, Bumblebee Note: Go to (G-6) on the path, there are several EM Bees and lots of pixies also some Rarabs. Bees will fall quick and pixies will cure 3 you so you won't use TP on Waltz. Camp Location(s): Camp #1: (G-6) 15-20 - Tahrongi Canyon Prey: Wild Dhalmel Note: Camp Location(s): G/H-6 Camp #1: Roam West of the Crag of Mea, you can kill anything that you pass. * Blowing through easy mobs here is good exp solo. If you plan to duo here, almost everything is EP at level 18, so it would be more efficient to move to more difficult prey. 15-20 - Buburimu Peninsula Prey: Sylvestre, Mighty Rarab Note: Fight Sylvestre and Rarabs to gain TP, pull in Goblin Ambusher when you have TP. Camp Location(s): Outpost E-7, F-8 16-20 - Meriphataud Mountains Prey: Jubjub Note: *These link* they are tougher then Dhalmels give better xp per kill but I was killing slower so went back. Camp Location(s): E/F-10 Camp #1: These are the 1st mobs you run into here from Tahrongi. If you link use the terrain to your advantage I lost argo a few times with out having to zone. 16-22 - Maze of Shakhrami Prey: Maze Maker, Stink Bats, Goblins Note: The 1st big room looks to have plenty of mobs to chose from. Just make sure and clear out some of the Gobs before you start on worms. Gobs are comparable to the ones you can fight in the dunes up to 20, so easy after 18 that you can almost fall asleep and still xp. Camp Location (s): D-8/9 Room. This place has an assortment of mobs ranging from 15-21 lvl range. Might have to travel further in along the left wall to get higher level mobs. Keep in mind that this is a dungeon area and mobs tend to be in a closer proximity to one another, so prepare for links. Levels 21-30 21-27? - Korroloka Tunnel *Camp Not Tested past 22 yet* Prey: Land Worm, Seeker Bats Note: Went here at 20 and it was fairly hard with lots of VT worms. 21 things got better. Start out on worms fighting DC-T after 23 bats should be able to worked in. Camp Location(s): Any where on the 1st map is good as long as the worms are spaced out, they do link and usually like to Stonega, the higher you get the further in you can go since this is a dungeon you have a 16 min repop on mobs. * Exp is decent past 22 but you should leave at 24 23-25 - Maze of Shakrami Prey: Goblin Bat Camp: K-8 second map. Bring a friend to convert goblins into pathfinders. There is a possibility of having 3 pathfinders up at the same time. Make sure the gobs are looking away from you before pulling pet. Bring reraise items in case of a bad pull. Once you hit 26, leave. Bats only have 125-150 HP. 24-30? - Qufim Island Prey: [[Land Worm, Clipper Note: Start with worms once crabs start to turn EM they can be worked in. Camp: H/I-8, F/G-6 Camp #1: I-8 - This is mostly worms it is the area where you 1st come out of the tunnel from Jeuno. Plenty of mobs all the way out to the water. Watch out for roaming Gigas and undead at night. Camp #2- F-6 - Lower Delkfutt Tower area, decent amount of crabs to keep you going and a zone close just in case things go wrong. Some undead and gigas here to but more spread out. Comments: *soloed really well from 24-25 fighting bats in the tunnel that leads from jeuno to the opening where the worms pop. 24-30? - Sauromugue Champaign Not Tested Prey: Diving Beetle Note: These will link so watch your pulls. Camp Location(s): G-8, This little alcove has enough to keep you going non stop. Only four Beetles, respawn is 5 minutes. Good til 35 if you don't mind easy prey. Zone Note: There are many more mobs in this zone in this level range. Levels 31-40 30-34? - Yuhtunga Jungle Prey: Yuhtunga Mandragora Notes: These guys should not hit to hard after 30 but they are MNKs. Start out with the ones by Kazham zone to get a feel for them. Gobs can double attack and hit hard here. Started fighting at 31, with some skill as a DNC/NIN with NPC fellow as fighter I could get mandys to 35% before i took damage (useing animated). Without NPC I could kill up to EP without needing to use curing waltz's, with NPC I could go several fights sitting at 300% TP. Used Quick Step to lower Evasion to help earley TP building.~ Camp Location(s): G-5/6 30-36? - Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) Not Tested Yet Prey: Lycopodium Notes: --I checked this camp out around 31 and the Lycopodiums were EP, incorrect xp range probably based on incorrect level range listed on thier entry. Camp Location(s): 32-36? - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Rock Eater This is listed below under the 40s, but I think it's more appropriately placed here. Currently I'm DNC32/NIN16, and these con from Tough (low evasion, high defense) to Tough (low evasion, low defense). The Tough-- ones can be solo'd, albeit a bit slowly (I can't manage chains). The Tough-+ ones are, well, tough. Not sure if they are soloable at 32; perhaps with exceptionable gear. Great spot for duo's at 32. For solo, maybe 33 to about 36 (not sure about the upper limit) is good. EDIT: I take it back; there are some Rock Eaters here which con Even Match-- (low evasion, low defense) to DNC32/NIN16. NOTE: The coppercaps (funguars) around here do not aggro. The Rock Eaters spawn along a wide swath from H-7 up to I-5, perhaps even further north. 35-40? - Yhoator Jungle Not Tested Yet Prey: Yhoator Mandragora Notes: Just stronger version of the ones from 1st jungle. Camp Location(s): F/G-7/8? 34-40? - Yuhtunga Jungle Not Tested Prey: Goblin Furrier Notes: RNG gobs are squishy, and tend to miss a fair amount on ranged attacks. Camp Location(s): H-7, G/H-11. Camp #1: H-7 - There are 4-5 up here the tunnel on each side is safe. Camp #2: G-11 - This is closer to Outpost you can either camp there or one of the tunnels around. * I'm level 37 and easily taking these. Levels 41-50 38-42? - Yhoator Jungle Not Tested Prey: Goblins Notes: With a wider selection of gobs there are quite a few camps that may work. WAR ones double attack. Camp Location(s): 40-44 - North Gustaberg (S) Prey: Rock Eater Notes: I solod these at 40-44, /nin, exp is about 40exp each at lvl 45 so if you're not too picky then that works too. These worms dont link,and a pixie randomly roams in the area if u need an extra cure now and then. Theres a few places you can find these worms, but the safest spot is near the entrance to what in the present will be Palborough Mines. Dont go too close because quadavs will be standing by the zone to the mines. They won't walk out into the area with the worms. To get to this camp u need to walk past goblins, so be aware of goblinmines. Camp Location(s): Close to the zone to Palborough Mines in the past. *I tried soloing at this area, and at 40 all the worms were EP with low stats and only gave about 37-40ish exp per kill. *I also tried here, and some of these other locations, this person is either mistaken or constantly using Exp rings. right now I'm testing the west altepa location, and the stuff ranges from EP to IT at lvl 46 so a lot of caution. *I tried here at 36 and all of the worms are EP or DC to me. 45-50 - Western Altepa Desert Prey: Anticans, Worms, Dhalmel Notes: Be careful of links, and aggro. The enemies will range from Decent Challenge all the way up to Very Tough. just carry on fighting untill they are no longer EM, by that time you will be around 50. Camp Location(s): Near Rabao is a Good Camp, there is a wide variety of monsters. Alternate Camp Location(s): Is right behind or in front of the outpost in Eastern Altepa Desert. Fight the Goblins here who range from EM to T-. You'll get an experience range of about 100-250 per kill without band and they aren't hard to chain. *Bonus* You get 40-50 gil per kill as well. Levels 51-60 From level 52 (maybe 51) - 55 Garlaige Citadel basement area by the stairs that lead to the first area is the best area for the solo Dancer. Targets should start off at Citadel Bats and merge of to Funnel Bats with Citadel Bats keeping the chain going if possible. I was making exp of about 1k - 1.5k per hour without experience bands. Make use of Violent Flourishes to keep shadows up and you'll be sure to have no stop exp gains. Levels 61-70 Levels 71-75 Prey: Note: Camp Location(s): Camp #1: